Gone But Never Forgotten
by KGNR
Summary: I originally posted this one shot on Tumblr but I thought I could get more feedback here. Reviews Welcome.


Gone she couldn't believe he was actually gone it felt so surreal just this morning he had stood right here in her kitchen making her breakfast and now he was somewhere in the stars taking a trip with no return. There was nothing she could of done although that didn't stop her from trying but she was too late and the ship was already light years away. He was gone and once again she was alone.

His mother had him thrown in a cell almost immediately after his arrival on the ship to get rid of his so called misconceptions she said he would be in that cell for the next four years but he didn't care. It didn't matter what happened to him anymore as long as she was safe. He knew he would never see her again but he would never forget her and the brief time they spent together.

The days dragged on for her still it had been months since his departure but she still found herself in tears from time to time. He was all to present in her mind and in her heart. She loved him she knew she did but now she could never tell him. She continued to save the day to keep the world spinning even though a part of her world was now gone. They hadn't been together for long but he had become a part of her and she knew he always would be.

He found himself wondering about her everyday wondering what she had done who she had saved. It had been two years now but he could still feel her last embrace and hear her last words asking him not to go. His mother had grown frustrated because even after two years in a cell he did not revert to being the man he had once been she still claimed that his mind had been poisoned by her. But he knew better he knew that she had helped him become a better person. He wished he could have become the hero she knew he could be.

Four years had passed but she still flew over the city wondering what it would have been like if he had stayed. They could have been heroes together she knew they would have made a great team. It was so long after he left but she couldn't bring herself to move on she missed him she knew that he was the only one for her. Even though she would never be with him again he still had her heart just as she had his.

They had finally arrived on Daxam or what was left of it. He knew he should feel something after all this used to be his home. Yet that was exactly the problem he knew this was no longer his home. She was his home. His mother told him that it had been arranged for him to marry the princess of a neighboring planet in order for Daxam to gain the help required for them to rebuild. He refused even after countless threats and was finally thrown in the dungeon . He knew it was silly but he felt that if he had accepted it would be like betraying her even though she must have moved on by now.

It had been ten years but her memories of him didn't fade she could still hear his voice feel his touch the taste of his lips still lingered on hers. Everyone else's lives had moved on James kept fighting as Guardian, Lucy returned and they found their way back to each other. Winn And Lyra were still together and Alex and Maggie were still going strong they were even thinking of getting married. Lena had moved to Metropolis and found a love of her own but they stayed in touch. She was happy for all of them but still prayed to Rao that by some miracle he might one day return.

Ten years six of those years spent in the dungeon of the palace he had one day lived in. His parents came down to see him everyday at first but it seemed they had finally given up on turning him back into the spoiled prince he once was. They came down less often and then not at all in fact he had not seen them in a year. Daxam had been rebuilt with same broken system again and there was nothing he could do. He spent his lonely days remembering his friends back on earth. Wondering what became of them and more importantly what became of her. He was sure she was still protecting the earth from anyone who seeked to do it harm. He only wished he could be there with her but he knew he couldn't.

Time kept moving but she never forgot him and he never forgot her. They were never together again but their hearts were still one.


End file.
